


[vid] Take Your Guess

by bingeling



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all just chaos. And that's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Take Your Guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> **music:** Take Your Guess by Tom Rosenthal

password is festivids  


[festivids 2014: Take Your Guess (Sports Night)](http://vimeo.com/117097888) from [bingeling](http://vimeo.com/bingeling) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Or download as *.mp4 (39 MB)](http://bingelingftw.com/vids/sn_take-your-guess_festivids2014_signed.mp4)


End file.
